


Is Augmented Cognition the End of Original Thinking?

by Violsva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Internet Arguments, People Are Fundamentally People, Science Fiction, Social Justice, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Not a singularity.





	Is Augmented Cognition the End of Original Thinking?

**Augmented Cognition: The New Neurodiverse Holocaust**  
By EarlyWarning

According to the New York Times, in 2041 over 2 million Americans received cognitive aid implants--anything from focus enhancers to the full GBrain suite. They joined the nearly 1 billion people around the world with cognitive implants--including those whose implants have malfunctioned and are now useless but irremovable.

Here's what the Times didn't mention: the overwhelming majority of those people are, or were, neurodivergent.

Read More

 

90 Likes  
**155 Comments**

Sammm26  
2 minutes after post time  
omg ihni! thanks for the inf!

 

EmmAgain  
5 minutes after post time  
horrifying

Pheenicks  
1 minute after comment time  
+1  
(4 more replies)

 

Ouchless  
11 minutes after post time  
Fuck you. Before my cogs were installed I was constantly distracted, overwhelmed with sensory information, and dealt with regular meltdowns. I couldn't take care of myself. I could barely even go outside. I was utterly dependant on my relatives.

Now I have friends, a job, an apartment, and hobbies other than staring at the wall crying. Yeah, cogs make me look "normal". They also let me enjoy life.

No, seriously, fuck you. Next time, listen to NMs instead of speaking for us.

Adhditive  
2 minutes after comment time  
Not all neurominorities believe the same thing. EarlyWarning is ND.

The post is a little exaggerated, but there are real concerns about the use of cogs that weren't answered before they were put on the market, and still haven't been. Irresponsible medical practice has always been the main oppressor of neurominorities throughout history.  
(45 more replies)

 

NotThatBella  
13 minutes after post time  
could we not appropriate a jewish genocide for this?

AvADD  
1 minute after comment time  
um, disabled people died in the holocaust too?  
(70 more replies)

 

LookUp  
30 minutes after post time  
This is typical preemie luddite sensationalism, like the kind that has held back the future since the Industrial Revolution. NMs use cognitive implants more than normies because we don't hold onto sentimental attachments to the body. If we can enhance our selves to new levels, why shouldn't we?

If you want to hang on to your meatsack, no one's stopping you. However, autistic people have identified with robots for a century. It's not genocide, it's finally transcendence.

RedWench  
1 minute after comment time  
Oh god, go back to MoReason where you belong, crank.  
(20 more replies)

 

LolaNon  
32 minutes after post time  
Love how its obvious who in this thread has cogs just by the grammar, lol.

Krrry  
1 minute after comment time  
+1  
(6 more replies)


End file.
